


Десерт

by lachance



Category: Archie Comics
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, good old school comic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: — Это же вечеринка-сюрприз, забыл?





	Десерт

Бетти предложила чудовищно огромный торт, усыпанный десертными вишнями. Арчи был против вообще-то. Он предлагал воткнуть свечку в гору бургеров.

— Воск потечет. — Бетти морщила нос. — Это даже звучит отвратительно, Арчи Эндрюс. Ты отвратительный. Передай мне мастику. — Он завис на несколько секунд, и Бетти закатила глаза. — Кондитерскую, Арчи!

Он обожал ее, но иногда Бетти была невыносима. Впрочем, в этом Арчи был в меньшинстве. Ее все любили — ее и ее короткие шорты, и ангельский голос, и золотистые волосы, заплетенные в высокий хвост. Такая безупречная девочка, что начинаешь подозревать неладное.

То ли дело Джагги.

Тощий, сутулый Джагги с его потрепанной бини-короной, нездоровой страстью к еде, видеоиграм, гиперактивной собакой и мечтами о двойнике, чтобы сожрать еще больше. Арчи обожал его — в том числе за то, что совершенно все пороки Джагхеда были на поверхности. Арчи обожал его и немного кое-что еще.

Он почесал в затылке.

— Как мы донесем это до дома Джага?

— Ты донесешь, Арч. Это же вечеринка-сюрприз, забыл?

Джаг вообще-то не любил вечеринки-сюрпризы. И вообще сюрпризы. Арчи знал это точно: его лучший друг всегда был слишком медленным и ленивым для всего внезапного, перед любыми переменами в жизни его нужно было укутать в толстый слой ваты, как елочную игрушку — и спрятать на год до декабря.

Арчи вздохнул, смазывая коржи шоколадной пастой. Он обожал Джага. И точно знал, что добром это не кончится.

*

— Арч? Что ты тут делаешь? — Джаг говорил напряженно и лениво одновременно. Как это всегда и бывало. Арчи сглотнул и едва не отшатнулся, стоя в полной темноте под лучом света из фонарика. Джаг стоял в проходе в одной слишком большой пижаме, Хот-Дог терся у его ног. Бестолковая псина-то сразу поняла, что опасности тут никакой.

— Джагги, я...

Джаг наморщил длинный нос.

— Только не говори, что Бетти...

— Бетти да. — Арчи помедлил. — С днем рождения, Джаг?

Джаг недоверчиво прошаркал к столу и наклонился, разглядывая торт на пластиковой подложке. Он был чудовищным — сахарным и воздушным, будто предназначался в подарок восьмилетке. Внутри себя Арчи все еще был за гору бургеров. Но он не думал об этом. Он засмотрелся на то, как черная прядь падает Джагу на лоб, когда он наклоняется, и в груди что-то оборвалось. Арчи не очень понимал, как это назвать.

В конце концов, они же оба...

— Бетти меня возненавидит, — медленно проговорил Джаг, осторожно разматывая пеструю ленточку и снимая пластиковый купол, — но я должен.

— Джаг?

— Тсс. — Он быстро приложил палец к губам Арчи и покачал головой, лукаво щурясь. — Не мешай мне портить тебе сюрприз.

Он осторожно поддел одну вишню с краю и придирчиво разглядел под светом фонарика. А потом потянул Арчи за подбородок и положил сладкую ягоду ему в рот.

Арчи машинально облизнулся, задевая языком его пальцы. Ужасно хотелось пить. И едва ли от того, какой сахарной была та вишня.

Джаг сонно улыбался.

— Спасибо, Арч. Это будет лучшая вечеринка-сюрприз.

Хот-Дог крутился под ногами, счастливо заливаясь.

Глупая псина-то точно знала, что все хорошо.


End file.
